


Let My Guard Down

by AngstyBunBun



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Fluff, Junhee is a fanboy, M/M, Pining, actor Jun, slight angst, soloist Donghun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:20:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29399691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngstyBunBun/pseuds/AngstyBunBun
Summary: Junhee is a fanboy of soloist Donghun but he never let people know how much of a fanboy he was.
Relationships: Kim Byeongkwan/Kim Sehyoon | Wow, Lee Donghun/Park Junhee | Jun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Let My Guard Down

**Author's Note:**

> Dyslexic sorry for errors

Famous soloist singer Donghun was everything Junhee wanted to be, Junhee wanted to be a singer but he had ended up as an actor. He was open about being a fan of Donghun but not how much. He didn’t tell how he owned every album the singer put out, or how he spent most of his free time watching videos and compilations, or talk about his entire folder of pictures of his hands. It was fine like this, he could be secretly Donghun’s fan. They would never really meet in a way that mattered, they had spoken a few times in passing but never had really had a full conversation. Junhee followed Donghun on Instagram and Twitter, the day Donghun followed him back Junhee got so panicked he almost deleted his whole account but his friends stopped him.

Junhee was confused as to what caused Donghun to suddenly follow him. He was too shy to message him and he was busy with wrapping up one drama in time to start another. He didn’t get to find out why until a few days later when he got on set for the new drama, he was one of the leads which he was used to but the role made him nervous. He was going to be playing one half of a gay couple, and while he himself was gay he was nervous of how the public would react, they had reacted well to the news that he was gay when he came out years ago but it was still nerve wracking. He didn’t have time to find out who his second lead would be because his agent wouldn’t tell him and he had been too busy to check the news, he figured it was someone he knew by how his agent was acting. He was not expecting to go into the dressing room and walk face first into Donghun’s chest. Junhee almost fell backwards from shock but Donghun’s arm wrapped around him, pulling him to his chest to steady him.

“Careful, Junhee. You okay?” Donghun smiled, making Junhee’s heart jump into his throat.

“Ah...I-I’m sorry…” Junhee stepped back and bowed his face burning from embarrassment. “I’m fine…”

“No need to apologize! Oh! By the way, since we will be partners on this show we should exchange numbers. So we can get to know each other more!” Donghun seemed so cheerful, but his statement sent Junhee into panic mode since both his home and lock screens were pictures of Donghun. In a brillant moment of having no impulse control, Junhee threw his phone into a wall. Donghun looked from Junhee to the phone and back again confused while Junhee stared at his hand.

“Sorry! I’m-uh-got surprised. Give me a minute.” Junhee ran to grab his phone acting like he was checking for damages while changing both screens to pictures of his dogs. 

“I honestly didn't expect you to be so jumpy”

“No one does, but I am. Um here, you can put your contact in?”

“I will do my best to not shock you anymore then” Donghun chuckled and took the phone from Junhee. He added his contact then handed it back. Junhee took it, his face red, he bowed again and went to get dressed. Junhee watched Donghun in the mirror as he read over the script mouthing his lines. It was odd, Donghun was so confident on stage but he almost looked scared of acting. When he got done with hair and make up, Junhee took a breath then went to Donghun. 

“Hey, you okay?” Junhee asked, making Donghun jump.

“You scared me…”

“Pay back,” Junhee grinned and looked at the script “You seem nervous?”

“I am. I’ve been a guest star on a drama for like two episodes before but this is my first time having a lead role. I know how some people view idol actors, so I really want to do well.”

“You will. Besides, you earned the role through an audition. Don’t worry about what the others say. You got this!”

“I guess you are right… Still it’s nerve wracking ya know?”

“Yeah, I remember my first lead role, I felt the same way. I’ll help you as much as I can.” 

“Thank you, Junhee. I appreciate it so much.” Donghun ruffled his hair and was immediately scolded by the stylist. Junhee laughed lightly and fixed his hair while Donghun smiled sheepishly.

After the first week of filming Donghun came to Junhee while he was getting ready to head home. Donghun asked shyly if Junhee would be willing to help him with lines since he had been messing up alot. Junhee had agreed, then Donghun asked for his address so they could meet at his apartment. Junhee panicked and told him no, Donghun gave him a confused look. Junhee used Byeongkwan, his not famous roommate, as an excuse as to why they couldn’t meet there. In reality Junhee just couldn’t hide all of his Donghun merch and he was embarrassed. Donghun thankfully accepted it and asked if Junhee would be okay with coming to his place, Junhee agreed to that. 

The day they agreed to meet Junhee had a morning schedule so they planned to meet around planning to meet at noon. Junhee finished early and went to the address Donghujn had sent him. He arrived a little after 1130 and rang the bell. Shortly after Donghun opened it, hair tied up, apron around his waist, looking like a domestic dream to Junhee. Donghun looked surprised to see him.

“Junnie! I wasn’t expecting you for another half hour!” 

“Oh, I’m sorry. I’m finished early and thought I’d come… I can leave and come back?”

“No, no it’s fine! Come in, come in!” Donghun moved aside to let Junhee in. Junhee smiled and went in looking around. Donghun watched him then said “I’m going to finish cooking, feel free to look around or make yourself comfortable or whatever” Donghun smiled at him before heading off to the kitchen. Junhee watched him for a moment before turning to go walk around. Byeongkwan sent him a text asking if he and Donghun were making out yet, Junhee sweetly told him to fuck off. Junhee looked around for a minute then went to the kitchen.

“You have a nice place, Donghun hyung.” Junhee leaned on the counter. Donghun glanced at him then smiled softly, eyes going back to the food.

“Thank you, it’s lonely living by myself though.” Donghun mused quietly “I’m jealous you have a roommate.”

“Do not be jealous of Byeongkwan, he’s a brat and a half. Bane of my existence.” Junhee chuckled “But it is nice. He's good company. One day maybe I will introduce you two, I just try to keep our place as free from my career as possible since he is just a dancer. A very talented one, even if he doesn't really agree" Junhee smiled fondly.

“You two must be close?”

“Oh yeah, he and I met when I used to train to be an idol, he was a backup dancer and I ended up being moved to be an actor but we stayed friends and living in Seoul is pretty expensive so we moved in with each other.” 

“You wanted to be an idol?” Donghun looked at him, his eyes lit up. 

“Yeah, but I couldn’t cut it I guess.” Junhee smiled sadly shrugging.

“You should show me what you got! I doubt you weren’t good enough to cut it. They probably just wanted more people to see your pretty face on tv then on music shows.” Donghun mused. Junhee felt his cheeks flush and he looked for a way to change the subject. 

“That’s quite a bit of food just for you”

“Oh, I actually made it for both of us… I should have asked if you’ve eaten or not…” Donghun looked at the food. “If you have it’s fine I can keep leftovers”

“I haven’t eaten, thank you for making food” Junhee looked at him with a smile, which Donghun returned. Junhee got up and went to help Donghun set the table.

“It’s the least I could do, you’re using off time to help me with my lines and stuff” Donghun set everything up and smiled at Junhee. Junhee’s heart clenched, it was all almost straight out of every single day dream he had about dating Donghun before they met. Donghun always said in interviews he loved cooking and he would love to have someone to cook for and with. When life got too hard for Junhee would just live in his little fantasy world. Junhee never let his daydreams get on the perverted side, it was always soft and romantic. “Junhee? Are you okay?” Donghun's hand wrapped around one of his squeezing it lightly. Junhee snapped back to reality realizing he had just been staring at the food for several minutes. 

“Oh yeah! Sorry! Just lost in thought, I do that a lot…” Junhee smiled, Donghun studied his face then nodded seemingly pleased with the answer. 

“Alright, let’s eat!” Donghun pulled out a chair for him and gestured for him to sit. Junhee ignores the racing of his heart at the small gesture. 

“Thank you again” Junhee murmured as he sat scolding himself for reading too much into small gestures since they had only known each other a small amount of time. Donghun was just nice and it meant nothing to him. “So after we eat do you have lines you want to work on in particular?” 

“Mm, yeah a few” Donghun nodded “One might be awkward for us to do… If you don’t want to its fine I just-”

“Which scene?” Junhee chuckled while taking a bite. He instantly regretted that decision when Donghun answered.

“The first kiss scene? I’ve never even done an on screen kiss for a music video and I don’t want to make it weird” Junhee choked on his food, Donghun looked shocked and reached over to thump him on back. Junhee took a minute to calm down and Donghun looked embarrassed “I’m sorry we don’t have to I can-”

“We can!” Junhee said a little too quickly, then added “I was just surprised, it’s fine I can show you” Junhee gave him a smile, Donghun looked unsure but nods goes back to eating in comfortable silence for a while.

“Do you like it?” Donghun looked at him “The food?”

“It’s really good! You’re a great cook!” Junhee smiled and Donghun’s face lit up.

“If you and your roommate, Byeongkwan?” Donghun looked at Junhee for confirmation on the name, Junhee nodded. “If you two ever want to come over I’d love the company”

“I’ll keep that in mind” Junhee smiled. They finished eating and Junhee helped clean up before they headed to the living room. “Should we start with the kiss?” Junhee asked.

“Uh yeah sure?” Donghun sat and patted the spot next to him for Junhee who sat.

“Okay so there’s two ways to do this,” Junhee got on his phone and found videos scooting closer to play them “So for a ‘stage kiss’ our lips wouldn’t touch, it’s a little harder to make look convincing on camera since their will be different angles, but we can make it work since it the least awkward. Or we can actually kiss which can be awkward but it is much easier to pull off. You can pick whichever one you would like and I’ll show you?”

“Would you be okay with actually kissing me?” Donghun looked at him and Junhee had to resist the urge to screech in panic at the idea. Junhee nodded not trusting himself to talk as he looked over the script for that scene. “Okay then that way…” Donghun murmured.

“Okay so for the first kiss scene were actually in a good position for it, so my character will have just confessed to yours and your character clams up and I get up to leave but you will pull me down and then-” Junhee reached out and gently caressed Donghun’s jaw, his heart was pounding in his chest “Like this...pull me in and just...kiss me softly- nothing big just a soft gentle kiss. The script describes it as kissing like me like I'm the most important thing in the world. Vague but it usually is used for gentle, sweet kisses.” 

“Okay...let’s...let’s run the scene” Donghun nodded, tearing his eyes away from Junhee’s face to read the script, he read it three times before he nodded and set it aside. “Okay let’s start” Junhee nodded and took a breath rolling his shoulders, Donghun watched in amazement as Junhee’s face changed when he got in character. Donghun did his best to match.

  
  


“Sejung, I love you. I have been in love with you for years! I can’t live anymore without telling you!” Junhee said, so completely in character as Jisung that Donghun froze not from being in character but just from awe. Junhee looked down his eyes filling with tears and Donghun had to really try to remember to stay in character as Junhee stood up “I don’t expect you to feel the same I just wanted you to know...I’ll go” Donghun moved grabbing Junhee’s arm, pulling him back down and then as Junhee had showed him he caressed Junhee’s jaw leaning in close. 

“Jisung, how could I not feel the same?” Donghun murmured “How could I not love you? When you are always in my mind and heart, unwilling to let me go a moment without you.” Donghun then leaned in and pressed his lips to Junhee’s. Junhees hands went to his arms, holding him close as they kissed. Junhee let Donghun lead as he was supposed to in the script, except Donghun was drawing the kiss out more than he was supposed to. Donghun pulled back finally and Junhee almost forgot his next line. 

“Sejung...I…” Junhee took a deep breath and leaned back in to him “Does this mean-”

“I want to date you, Jisung.”

  
  


“Okay and scene! That was great, Donghun.” Junhee smiled, he had to hold it together. “The kiss was a bit long but that’s fine!” 

“Okay, um and it was...like a good kiss?” Donghun asked. Junhee looked at him confusion written on his face to hide the shock and stupid hope Donghun wanted to know if Junhee liked the kiss not Jisung. “Like for the show? Was that what the directors would have wanted?”

“Yeah it was great,” Junhee murmured, “You did well at holding my face without blocking it and everything” 

“Oh good! I’m glad…” Donghun smiled softly. They ran through a few more scenes, Junhee giving him tips for memorizing lines. Before Junhee left two hours later Donghun asked if wanted to come over the next week as friends. Junhee nodded with a soft smile, Donghun pulled Junhee into a hug. Junhee really wanted to bury his face into the olders neck and stay there forever, however he settled for hooking his chin over Donghun’s shoulder. They stayed like that for a minute before Donghun let go and walked Junhee out of the building waving bye as Junhee left. 

  
  


They were a month and a half into filming when Junhee finally brought Byeongkwan over for dinner with Donghun and his friends. Junhee had no doubts Byeongkwan would embarrass him. Donghun had spent most of his day cooking, it would be five of them. He had invited his best friend, Sehyoon, and his ‘son’, Yuchan. Junhee got there early again with Byeongkwan wanting to help Donghun somehow, probably with cooking. Junhee texted Donghun they were on their way and that he was going to help him. So when he rang the doorbell Donghun answered very quickly. 

“Junnie!” Donghun pulled Junhee into a big hug, after he let go Junhee he bowed to Byeongkwan. “You must be Byeongkwan! Junnie talks about you a lot!” Donghun smiled. Byeongkwan bowed and smirked at Junhee.

“Oh really? He talks about you all the time at home.” Junhee stomped on his foot and grabbed his neck.

“Shut. Up. Byeongkwan.” Junhee growled. Donghun laughed and shook his head.

“Come in, you guys are cute” Donghun let them in. Junhee dragged Byeongkwan to the living room and made him sit on the couch with a firm ‘stay’. Then Junhee walked to the kitchen to offer help to Donghun. Donghun looked at him and gestured to the cutting board then smirked a little.

“So, you talk about me all the time?”

“Well...I-uh…” Junhee flushed.

“Cute,” Donghun chuckled “I know your a fan of my music but talking about me all the time I didn’t know”

“Shut up,” Junhee huffed “I came all this way to help you cook and this is how I am treated? I’m going home.” Junhee turned to walk out.

“Noo! Stay!” Donghun wrapped his arms around Junhee’s waist. Junhee blushed but before he could speak the front door slammed open. 

“Hyu~ng~! Is the pretty actor boy here yet?!” a voice yelled. Donghun let go of Junhee to run to the door.”I want to meet him to see if he’s-” the voice got cut off followed by the sounds of struggling. Junhee went to look, he saw Donghun with a younger boy in a headlock with his hand clamped over his mouth. 

“Channie, how about we think before we go into someone's house and start yelling, yeah?” Donghun grumbled.

“Pretty actor boy?” Junhee questions.

“It’s nothing… Ignore him.”

“Okay?” Junhee shrugged, smiling a little. Byeongkwan came into the room shortly after and stopped looking surprised. 

“Yuchan?” The boy looked at Byeongkwan and his eyes lit up while he shoved Donghun off. 

“Kwannie hyung!” Yuchan yelled, no change in the volume he had been yelling at when he was trying to make sure the whole house heard. He then launched himself at Byeongkwan sending them both tumbling to the floor. “I’ve missed you! I was so upset! My phone broke and I lost all my contacts from JYP! I didn't know you and Donghun were friends!”

“Oh no, I just met him. Junnie hyung and I are roommates” Byeongkwan smiled holding Yuchan, “I was worried you hated me when you disappeared like that.”

“Of course not!” Yuchan looks shocked but then his face split into an evil smile, “But… You and Junhee are friends… interesting ya know?”

“Oh yes, and you being friends with Donghun is also… interesting. Very interesting!” Byeongkwan looked at Junhee and smirked. Junhee moved at the same time as Donghun, grabbing their friends. 

“Keep your mouth shut Kim Byeonkwan. I know where you sleep” Junhee threatened, pretending to strangle him. 

“Yuchan you little brat I will disown you if you say one more word” Donghun pinned Yuchan down with a hand clamped over his mouth. No one heard the door opening or the person walking in until they heard a sigh.

“I have too many projects to finish. I can’t be a witness to murders, Donghun.”

“Sehyoon. Sehni. Yuchannie keeps running his mouth.” Donghun stood and went to the man hugging him and pouting. Sehyoon reached up to stroke his hair. Junhee looked at him, slowly loosening the grip on Byeongkwan’s neck.

“Mm? Is that so? And I’m supposed to help you I guess?” Sehyoon asked, still running his fingers through Donghun’s hair. Donghun nodded, nestling his face into the crook of Sehyoon's neck. Junhee felt his heart sinking, Byeongkwan looked at him squeezing his hand gently. Junhee gave him a smile then went to the kitchen to continue cutting vegetables. He was mad at himself for thinking how Donghun was reacting to Yuchan meant he liked him. It was exactly like how he reacted to Byeongkwan almost outing his crush. Donghun came in not long after Junhee had started cutting again and bumped his hip against the actor. 

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, why?”

“You’re kind of easy to read… Something is bothering you right? You can tell me if the idiots or I upset you somehow, I won’t be upset. I want you to be comfortable.”

“No. No, I’m just...shy? I take a while to warm up.”

“Oh, I’m sorry! I know Yuchan is a lot I didn’t even think to give you a warning I-”

“It’s fine. I’ll be fine, let’s finish cooking. Don’t worry I am okay”

“You sure?”

“Yeah, I promise. I will tell you if I get really uncomfortable.” Junhee smiled. Donghun nodded and they finished cooking. Junhee helped Donghun set the food up in the dining room, smiling as everyone gathered around. Donghun’s face split into a huge grin as everyone sat around the table happily chatting and complimenting the food, Junhee melted watching Donghun being so happy. Sehyoon sat next to Donghun with Yuchan on his side. Donghun smiled at Junhee as he sat across from him with Byeongkwan who was still excitedly talking with Yuchan. Junhee listened to the chatting while eating, feeling Donghun’s eyes on him. Then Byeongkwan looked at Sehyoon.

“Oh! I’m being so rude! Sorry, so what do you do for a living?”

“Don’t worry. I just do odds and ends things. I have two jobs but they aren’t interesting.”

“Oh well okay,” Byeongkwan smiled “And how do you know Donghun?”

“We went to college together” Sehyoon smiled “I’m just super proud he got to follow his dream, his new album is going to be great from what I heard”

“Oh yeah! I heard you have like 3 songs composed by that Wow guy on this one! He’s composed songs for you since debut hasn’t he? Are you close? Do you know him?” Byeongkwan looked to Donghun. 

“Oh definitely! We are _super_ close.” Donghun had a small smirk on his face “Like so close you wouldn’t believe”

“But he doesn’t want to be known right?” Sehyoon said calmly “Don’t tell them and blow his cover”

“Yeah, yeah I won’t tell them”

“I don’t even know, Kwannie hyung. These hyungs are mean,” Yuchan pouted and crossed his arms

“Byeongkwan should be understanding. He tries to stay fairly unknown even though he lived with me” Junhee mused.

“Anyway, Junhee-ah” Donghun looks at him “I still want to hear you sing. I have a song from Wow I need a collab for and I don’t like anyone my company has suggested, I want to use someone who isn’t an idol and I want to hear you”

“Hyung! You should do it!” Byeongkwan said while excitedly grabbing onto Junhee’s arm. Junhee’s face turned pink as everyone looked at him.

“Um...yeah sure…” Junhee mumbled

“You don’t have to, I just thought of you right away for it since you wanted to be an idol. I won’t ever make you do something you don’t want to.”

After dinner, however, Byeongkwan did force Junhee to sing. He was always absolutely delighted to show off Junhee’s talents but also bully him by playing one of Donghun’s songs. Junhee was shy at first but he always gained confidence when he was singing. When he finished Donghun was staring then he stood up going over to cup Junhee’s face in his hands. “Junnie you’re amazing! Oh my god! I thought you would be good, but that...that was better than some idols I know” 

“It’s not-” 

“I’m going to have to tell Wow that you’re who I want on his track. We can start recording after we finish the show” Donghun smiled. Junhee was putty in his hands for all of two seconds before Sehyoon stood and he jerked away. Donghun looked confused at the sudden reaction. 

“A-anyway Kwan and I should head home.” Junhee mumbled “I’ll go start the car.” With that Junhee walked out. Byeongkwan sighed and exchanged contacts with Yuchan quickly before following Junhee. They didn’t speak till they got home when Byeongkwan finally broke the silence. 

“Hyung what’s wrong?”

“I didn’t know he was seeing anyone” 

“What?”

“Donghun and Sehyoon”

“We don’t know for sure if they are dating.”

“You saw them Kwan, if they aren’t dating then what was that when Sehyoon got there”

“I don’t know but Donghun seemed like he liked you a lot”

“I’m not going to be the other guy Byeongkwan…”

“But what if they aren’t dating?! You could actually date Donghun and I see the way you talk about him since meeting this is more than a celebrity crush now! So don’t try to act like it is not!”

“It doesn’t matter if it is or if it isn’t… If he has someone else I don’t… I don’t want to be a problem”Junhee sighed then glanced at the door to his room “Besides if he knew **how** much of a fanboy I was he wouldn’t like me”

“You don’t know that” Byeongkwan sighed but Junhee just shook his head and went to his room. 

  
  


The first season filming had ended and episodes had started to air. Junhee and Donghun were posting lots of pictures together, in part to promote the show and in part because they were friends who would spend time together. Then one day the first day of Junhee’s week off, Junhee woke up and checked his phone and he saw an article with his and Donghun’s names. Clicking on it he felt his stomach sink and the color drain from his face. A guy he had known in college had posted a picture of Junhee sitting in his bed laughing but the important part was behind him. A wall of the posters from Donghun’s albums and a display of all of Donghun’s albums and season’s greetings and his first (and at the time of the picture, only) concert dvd. The post was captioned ‘I just felt if Junhee was going to be hanging on Donghun all the time now, Donghun should know how much of a fanboy Junhee is. This is just from college. I'm sure he has continued his collection since then.’

Junhee texted the friend to asked what the fuck he posted that for. The friend just replied that he should have expected it, being outed for being such a fanboy, at some point in his career. Junhee blocked him after that and then locked himself in his room curling up into a small ball under his blankets. He didn’t want to face the world and especially not Donghun, he didn’t want to risk hearing Donghun say it was weird. He stayed in bed for three days, Donghun called him multiple times every day. Junhee ignored every call, timed his getting food for when Byeongkwan was out, avoiding everyone for all three days. On the fourth day Byeongkwan came into his room, after picking the lock (Junhee wasn’t sure when he learned to do that). Byeongkwan laid on top of him and pulled the blankets off his head.

“Hyung, you need to see this clip from a live interview Donghun did yesterday”

“No thanks”

“Hyung it’s important”

“Kwan-”

“If you don’t watch it I will give Yuchan our address so Donghun can come here himself.” Byeongkwan threatened. Junhee sat up and grabbed Byeongkwan's phone. Junhee hit play and watched the video.

“So Donghun-shii, recently it’s been shown how much of a fanboy that your co-star Junhee is, does that make things weird between you two?” The female interviewer smiled 

“Oh no, not at all. I mean he isn’t taking my calls but I think he is embarrassed. So I really hope he watches this because I knew this would get asked, I left a box with staff, can they bring it out?” Donghun looked over his shoulder, a member of the staff brought in a pretty big box and Donghun gave a bow thanking them before setting it on the floor. “If someone will try to embarrass my Junnie for something that doesn’t even matter that much I will embarrass myself.” 

“What do you mean?”

“I mean-” Donghun began unpacking the box setting box sets of TV shows and DVDs, “This is every show and movie has ever been in!” Donghun reached back in and pulled out a bunch of magazines, “And these are about half of the magazines I have at home that feature Junhee, be it for an interview, a model, whatever it is” 

“Oh wow, that is a lot”

“Junhee isn’t the only one who went into this as a fan. I watched one movie he was in and I was just so amazed by his talent and so I looked up what else he had been in, watched everything. Then I watched interviews with him and he’s so sweet and kind.” Donghun smiled softly “I was always pushing to act in my company because I wanted to have a chance to meet him in more than passing, but my first few guest star roles weren’t on shows he would be in. Then when I got the chance for this role I almost didn’t take it, then I heard Junhee would be my co-star and I practiced for days for the audition so I could get the role. I was so flustered meeting him, I mean he is such a good actor and he is so much sweeter in person than anyone could ever imagine. I just hope this- person-” The pause Donghun left made it very clear that he really wanted to curse but didn’t. “Doesn’t ruin my friendship with Junhee. Besides even if I wasn’t a fan of Junhee, if I judged him for this I would be judging all my other fans. There is nothing wrong with being a fan of someone, unless you are a sasaeng.”

  
  


“Oh...well-” Junhee stared at the video as it ended feeling his cheeks heat up. 

“So I think you should call him! Also I can confirm he is not dating Sehyoon, so you can stop worrying about that”

“What? How can you confirm that?”

“Well mostly because Sehyoon messaged me a few days after we first met. Only to tell me I left a coat at Donghun’s but then we started talking and now I am dating him” Byeongkwan shrugged “Also I found something out, and I got permission to share but you have to keep it a secret”

“Okay?”

“Okay! So first you know that artist I like? That only signs his pieces with a little robot?” Byeongkwan asked, Junhee nodded. “I went to Sehyoon’s place yesterday, mostly because he forgot his wallet and wouldn’t let me pay for everything. But he had a ton of art stuff, but also music stuff and I commented on it. He stopped then said that he would tell me because he really liked me- which I handled very well and I didn’t squeal at all-”

“Such a liar.”

“Not the point he told me he was Wow AND the artist I like but he is like me and doesn’t want to be super famous, even if he is that talented. He only recently told Yuchan and said I could tell you if I thought you would keep it a secret” 

“That’s amazing, I would have never guessed”

“But that’s not the point. The point is you should call Donghun. He misses you a lot” Byeongkwan nudged him “He’s off today, I’m going on a date so you can bring him here if you want.” Byeongkwan stood and smiled before he grabbed his phone back and left the room. Junhee looked at his phone then finally after so many days opened his chat with Donghun to see the messages.

Donghunie Hyung

Junhee please answer

I saw the article that came out today, please pick up

I’m not upset

Junhee please

They went on like that for the four days Junhee hadn’t looked at his phone, the multiple voice mails were much the same. Donghun’s voice in the voicemails steadily got more and more desperate each one as time passed. Then Junhee finally went to call Donghun, hands shaking as he hit call and listened to it ring, once, twice and- “Junhee!” Donghun answered sounding relieved 

“Donghun...hi I-”

“I’ve missed you so much! Please come over so we can talk in person, please…” Donghun’s voice sounded so raw and desperate that Junhee just agreed without thinking about it. “Give me an hour. I’ll have food ready for you too!” 

“Okay I might be late I have to shower and-”

“As long as you come I don’t care. I just miss you.”

“Okay, see you soon” Junhee murmured and hung up. Then Junhee jumped out of bed and ran to get a shower and shave his face. Then he began digging through his clothes trying to find something that would look nice but like he wasn’t trying, even though he was trying very hard. Junhee picked a slightly oversized cream colored with red v neck sweater, jeans and a pair of sneakers. It had already been 55 minutes and Junhee was just then grabbing his keys, he sent Donghun a message that he was just leaving his place and would be there in 15 minutes. Donghun told him food would be ready when he arrived, and that he was excited to see him. Junhee arrived and knocked on the door, his nerves pooling in his stomach. Donghun opened it and for a moment they both just stared at each other, then Donghun pulled Junhee into his arms, hugging him tightly. Junhee slowly wrapped his arms around Donghun’s waist pressing himself into the singer nestling his face into his neck.

“I’ve missed you so much.” Donghun mumbled into his shoulder “I am sorry you got embarrassed because of me”

“I don’t care if people know that I’m a fan, I just...was worried you would hate me” Junhee's voice was quiet but Donghun pulled back and stared at him opening his mouth then closing it then opening it again.

“I couldn’t hate you, come eat” Donghun pulled him inside. Junhee followed him looking at their intertwined hands.

“Your hands are so huge…” Junhee mumbled. Donghun looked back at him then at their hands before chuckling and pulling out a chair for him.

“You just have tiny hands” Donghun pushed the chair in for him “They are cute…” Junhee flushed and looked down at his lap. They ate in mostly silence, other than Junhee complimenting the food. They started doing dishes before Donghun finally asked “Who was the guy who posted that picture Junnie?”

“Just someone I used to be friends with when I was in college. I blocked him. Don’t worry about it”

“I am not worried. I am livid. I want to punch him in the face for upsetting you.”

“Why?” Junhee looked at him, Donghun glanced at him and sighed seeing how genuinely confused Junhee looked. 

“Because I like you, Park Junhee. I like you and want to date you. I feel like I’ve been so obvious about that, I mean you're my fan, you know I like cooking for people I really care for. I always want to cook for you I even brought you lunches on set” 

“I… In my defense I thought you were dating Sehyoon until just a few hours ago!” Junhee mumbled his face reddening.

“Sehyoon?! Why?!” 

“You were so cuddly with him!” 

“I’m cuddly with everyone!”

“Well that could have been stage personality!”

“Oh my god you are so stupid… Come here” Donghun grabbed Junhee around the waist and pulled him close, “I’m going to kiss you now, if that's okay?” Instead of answering, Junhee leaned up and pressed a kiss to Donghun’s lips. Donghun tightened his arms around Junhee holding him closer. Junhee's hands went to tangle in Donghun’s hair, holding him close as they kissed. Donghun pulled back a little eyes flickering over Junhee’s red face. 

“So you...really like me and want to be like...boyfriends?” Junhee looked at him draping his arms over his shoulders, fingers playing with the strands over hair at the base of Donghun’s neck. 

“Yes, how much more obvious can I be?” Donghun laughed “Should I announce it to the world? I can post on Instagram how much I like you”

“No… But maybe more kisses?”

“Do you just want more kisses? Or do you really not believe I like you?”

“Kiss me and maybe I will tell you” Junhee smiled and Donghun shook his head before cupping Junhee’s jaw and giving him a small kiss then pulled him to the living room. “That’s not nearly enough of a kiss”

“More kisses later,” Donghun laughed, sitting and pulling Junhee onto his lap. 

“Why later?” 

“Because maybe I just want to hold you for a while,” Donghun smiled “Since...well we are dating now right?”

“Yeah, I don’t kiss boys for free. I either have to be dating them on tv or in real life” Junhee smiled as he cuddled into Donghun’s chest. Donghun smiled and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“Good now I can stop whining about how much I have been wanting to date you to Sehyoon, he will be thankful” Donghun laughed. Junhee looks at him tilting his head to one side.

“Do you do that often?”

“This isn’t about that. Shut up and cuddle with me.” 

  
  


They were only dating for a few weeks before their relationship was outed, Junhee had been on set for a movie he was going to be in and Donghun had shown up with lunch. Thinking they were alone and safe Junhee thanked him with a kiss. A member of Donghun’s fanclub and snuck in acting like they were staff had snapped a picture and sent it out. Donghun had taken it with a shrug when the statement was leaked, Junhee followed how Donghun had reacted. It wasn’t a big deal to them, they were happy and together why should some story about their relationship change that. What did change things in Junhee’s view was when he overheard Donghun on the phone with his company say ‘Dating Junhee is good for publicity’. Junhee felt slightly sick, he had been planning to stay the night at Donghun’s but made an excuse of needing to go home. Parting with a kiss, Junhee left Donghun place. Junhee didn’t tell him or anyone that he had heard. Junhee would just take what he could get from Donghun, even if he didn’t understand why Donghun would lie to him. Junhee thought if Donghun was going to selfishly use him for publicity he could selfishly use Donghun for temporary happiness in the fake relationship.

Another month passed before an article dropped about Donghun ‘cheating’ on Junhee. Junhee looked at the pictures of Donghun out with a guy he didn’t recognize cuddled up under an umbrella. Donghun’s smile was so wide, he seemed happy, and that was all Junhee wanted for him. Donghun showed up at their apartment, apparently having got the address for Sehyoon, not long after Junhee read the article. Junhee looked at the out of breath older boy in his doorway before Donghun pulled Junhee into a hug, he held Junhee and gently stroked his hair. 

“Junnie, an article came out it says-” 

“I saw it.” Junhee didn’t move to hold him back

“It’s not real! I would never cheat on you!” Donghun looks at him, slightly confused at how empty Junhee’s expression was.

“It’s hard to cheat on someone you aren’t really dating so, yeah you wouldn’t.” 

“What? I-”

“I heard you talk to your company ‘Dating Junhee is good for publicity’. So clearly you don’t actually consider this real… I just don’t get why you would lie to me…” Junhee looked down feeling his face heating up as he got close to crying “I thought we were at least friends” 

“Junhee…no. No you misunderstood!” Donghun cupped his face “I wasn’t saying I was only dating you for publicity! I would never do that! I was telling them they shouldn’t bother denying it because it would be good for that but I actually love you! Junhee, baby, why would I date you at all in secret at all if all I cared about was publicity.” Donghun then dropped to his knees and hugged Junhee around the waist “Please I love you so much...please I’ll do anything to prove it to you”

“Quit singing” Junhee muttered, he didn’t mean it. He just wanted to be petty, even if he didn’t really believe Donghun, he couldn't make himself cut off the relationship. Donghun looked at him then nodded and pulled out his phone. Junhee stared at him confused, he didn’t think Donghun would actually do it.

“Hi PD-nim, I want to talk about my contract. I-” Junhee snatched the phone from him and hung up the call.

“What are you doing?!” 

“If quitting is the only way to prove that I love you then I will do it.”

“This is your dream! Are you out of your mind?! No one should be that important!”

“You are. Junhee, I love you. I knew from the first time you came over to my apartment I wanted to date you but I wasn’t sure if that was something you would want. The happiest I’ve been is when we started dating. I saw that article of me and my friend being out together and was so scared you’d think I was cheating on you...I came straight here. I wish you had told me...is that why you left that day?” Donghun was still on his knees so Junhee pulled him up and nodded looking at him “So you’ve thought that since then? You didn’t act any different…”

“I wanted to…” Junhee looked at his feet “I wanted to be with you… I love you too.”

“Next time talk to me okay? Please don’t go through stuff alone…” Donghun pulled Junhee into his arms and kissed his temple. “Now, we need to make a statement about that article and I wanted to tell you that I am not cheating but what I was doing is part of a surprise so I can’t actually tell you” 

“A surprise? For me?” Junhee looked at him. Donghun nodded and Junhee’s eyes lit up “But I want to know what it is!”

“Soon.” Donghun chuckled and kissed his forehead “You’re so cute when you're excited…” 

They sat together on the couch as Donghun wrote a statement to post on his sns to address the rumors. Junhee was mostly a distraction nuzzling his face into Donghun’s neck, pressing light kisses there, whining about Donghun taking too long. Donghun told him he wanted to add a picture of them to the post. Junhee cuddled closer and looked at the camera from his spot against Donghun’s neck. Donghun smiled and snapped the picture, he showed Junhee to make sure it was okay to post. Junhee didn’t care as long as he was getting cuddled, so Donghun posted it and pulled Junhee even closer than he had been. 

Byeongkwan came home with Sehyoon about 15 minutes after the post had been made. Byeongkwan looked at the couple then to his own boyfriend, then back again. Junhee was laying down with his head in Donghun’s lap, Donghun was playing with his hair. Byeongkwan walked over and pushed Junhee’s legs off of the couch and made Sehyoon sit. Then Byeongkwan plopped himself in Sehyoon’s lap. Junhee curled up to make them room and smiled at them.

“So Donghun hyung isn’t cheating?” Byeongkwan asked, “Sehni hyung said I shouldn’t kill him because he wouldn’t do that but I am still tempted.”

“No he isn’t Kwan, calm down.” Junhee chuckled and nuzzled his face into Donghun’s thigh. “He even said he loved me…” Junhee smiled “I love him too, so it’s okay.”

“Hm...cute.” Byeongkwan smiled and then chuckled and kissed Sehyoon’s cheek, “Big guy hasn’t told me he loves me yet but he did draw me and has it hanging in his apartment, so I think he does”

“I- Well-” Sehyoon’s face went red and Byeongkwan went into a fit of giggles then pressed a kiss to his lips.

“It’s okay, you aren’t one for words.” Byeongkwan smiled softly “I love you and you love me. I know that, I’m just teasing.” Sehyoon smiled and nodded holding Byeongkwan closer. 

  
  


Yuchan found out the four hung out and had a mini tempertauntrum, even though he had been busy with training for his debut with his idol group and wouldn’t have been able to come anyway. Still he was the group baby, so they took him out to eat as a treat. Yuchan was close to debut so it made it a little hard to meet up. When they did Yuchan told them all about his members in his group, UNB. Donghun knew more about the idol world than anyone else so he had more of a conversation but everyone was enjoying it. Junhee decided he would collect everything UNB as well as Donghun, to support his boyfriend and his friend. 

The fans of the show did love Donghun and Junhee dating, some people were not for the relationship. They didn’t care who was or was not supportive of them because they were in love and they didn’t need random people’s approval. Byeongkwan moved out of his place with Junhee to live with Sehyoon, and Donghun almost immediately asked if he could move with Junhee. Junhee moved their room to Byeongkwan’s old room to hide his fanboy stuff. Of course that only lasted two days after Donghun moved in. Donghun just chuckled and kissed Junhee’s forehead before going to grab his box of Junhee related stuff. Donghun set up his stuff on one side of the room, they deemed it their fanboy room. It became an inside joke with them that they weren’t dating the actor or the idol, they were dating each other and they acted like the actor and idol were different people. Junhee never thought meeting Donghun would end this way but waking up everyday cuddled into his boyfriend's chest or with his boyfriend cuddled into his arms was the best way anything could have gone. The only extended times they were apart was when Junhee had to go to a destination for filming or Donghun had far away shows or tours. If Junhee didn’t have anything to do he would go on tours with Donghun, he didn’t go to the shows because he didn’t want to take a seat from a foreign fan he just wanted to have dates with his boyfriend when he wasn’t working, even if those dates were just laying around their hotel room enjoying each other being there. Junhee’s favorite thing was when they would lay in bed at home or in a hotel, tangled together sharing small kisses. Those moments felt like they lasted forever and Junhee couldn't get enough of it, he could live lifetimes in those moments and he loved it. 

**Author's Note:**

> you can follow me on twitter @AngstyBunBun


End file.
